Planet Hulk (Video)
| next = }} :Note: This article describes an upcoming release. Planet Hulk is a direct-to-video film produced by Marvel Animation and released by Lions Gate Home Entertainment. It will be released on DVD and Blu-ray. It is the second DVD to focus on the Hulk character after . Plot A whole new world of hurt! He was a monster, impossible to control, too dangerous to ignore. So Earth's mightiest heroes consisting of , , , and exiled him into outer space. But now the Incredible crash lands on the distant planet , ruled by the tyrannical . Sold into slavery, Hulk becomes the planet's mightiest gladiator—but his new masters get more than they bargained for when he forges a bond of brotherhood with his fellow fighters: crafty insectoid , ruthless rock-man , ex-shadow pirest and the noble-born rebel . Unlike Earth, the desperate people of Sakaar believe a monster is just what they need. But will the Hulk be the one to save their world...or destroy it? :From Marvel.comFIRST LOOK: Planet Hulk DVD Box Art at Marvel.com Trivia *This is the first time since that Fred Tatasciore has not voiced Hulk in a series or direct-to-video movie. *Namor and Professor Charles Xavier are not present in this version of the Illuminati. That is because in the comics Xavier was missing following the ''House of M'' storyline, and Namor opposed the group's decision to abandon Hulk instead of trying to cure him. Cast : Crew :See also Planet Hulk (Video) Full Credits. : Soundtrack :See also Planet Hulk Soundtrack. The orchestral score was composed by Guy Michelmore and is conducted by the Seattle's Northwest Sinfonia Orchestra. The entire soundtrack is available for download on iTunes and Amazon.Tracklist for "Planet Hulk" Score Soundtrack, Soundtrack Now Available For Download at Marvel Animation Age DVD Acclaimed comic book artist Alex Ross designed the cover to the DVD. FIRST LOOK: Planet Hulk DVD Box Art at Marvel.com Special features include on the two disc editionPlanet Hulk Animated Feature Smashes to DVD/Blu-ray February 2 at CraveOnline: *Opening Sequence: *Audio commentary by Supervising Producer Joshua Fine and Screenwriter Writer Greg Johnson *Audio commentary by Director Sam Liu, Character Designer Philip Bourassa and Key Background Painter Steve Nicodemus *“A Whole World of Hurt: The Making of Planet Hulk" featurette *“Let the Smashing Commence!: The Saga of Planet Hulk” featurette *“Rise Up” Astonishing X-Men music video *“Watch Your Step” Spider-Woman music video * : episode *''Spider-Woman: Agent of S.W.O.R.D'' motion comic *''Astonishing X-Men: Gifted'' motion comic *Digital copy The single disc edition contains a single commentary, one featurette, and preview.Press Release, New Images From Upcoming "Planet Hulk" Original Animated Feature at Marvel Animation Age Trailer } A second trailer was included in the video game ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2''. This trailer used shots of the two videos to set up Hulk's destructive power. Background One of the reasons Planet Hulk was chosen was because it would have been very cost prohibitive in live action. And the reason for the direct-to-video adaptations was to do things that couldn't be done live. When making the movie they thought of this as the story of Spartacus.Live Streaming of Planet Hulk premiere Greg Johnson, Frank Paur, and Josh Fine wanted to do another Hulk story but felt they had done enough. However, they felt that Planet Hulk presented a different take on the character as it wasn't Bruce Banner trying to find a cure or Hulk as the villain. In the story he is presented more as the hero liberator of the planet who gets to make his own decisions. Rick D. Wasserman, voice of the Hulk, said "This is a softer, more introspective Hulk. ... And I think perhaps at the end of this story we get a glimpse of the fact that he may start clueing into the idea that he may be a hero." Planet Hulk Preview at IGN.com Rick D. Wasserman had never read a single comic book. He read enough to get an idea of the immediate backstory but not the whole Hulk history. He felt that because there was so many version and such a history he would go crazy trying to become a historian of it all. He didn't want to cloud his mind with information from every storyline. Kevin Michael Richardson previously voiced Dark Hulk on , a security guard on , on , on , , and on , and did announcements for on Fox Kids. Production was completed sometime before September 30, 2009, according to financial reports. Marvel Reports Q3 and Nine Months EPS of $0.26 and $1.20 at Yahoo! Finance The movie will be screened at Comic-Con in San Diego.Image, Details For Upcoming "The Super Hero Squad Show," "Planet Hulk" Premiere at Marvel Animation Age The world premiere was on January 14, 2010 at The Paley Center for Media in Los Angeles and New York City. The events was sponsored by New York Comic Con and Newsarama.com in association with Marvel Animation and Lions Gate Home Entertainment. In New York, World Wrestling Entertainment's Matthew Kaye will moderate a panel featuring Marvel Editor-in-Chief Joe Quesada, Hulk editor Mark Paniccia, President of Marvel Animation Eric Rollman, and INCREDIBLE HULK writer and the architect behind the original "Planet Hulk" comic book storyline Greg Pak. At the Los Angeles premiere G4's Blair Butler will host a panel featuring the Award-winning HULK writer Jeph Loeb, screenwriter Greg Johnson, supervising director Frank Paur, supervising producer Josh Fine, and the voice ov the Hulk Rick D. Wasserman. In addition to discussing the movie they also talked about the original comic book story, Fall of the Hulks, and World War Hulks. Planet Hulk Hits the Streets at Marvel.comNewsarama & New York Comic Con Present Planet Hulk! from New York Comic ConPLANET HULK Adds JOE QUESADA, MATT STRIKER, BLAIR BUTLER at Newsarama.comNewsarama/NYCC Present Special Bi-Coastal PLANET HULK Event at Newsarama.com The panels and a brief clip were streamed live online. At the panel Greg Pak teased the idea of making a movie involving the X-Men and the Brood and another on the Marvel Civil War. Joe Quesada teased the ''The Death of Captain America''. Johnson Discusses Bi-Coastal World Premiere For "Planet Hulk" Animated Feature at Marvel Animation AgePlanet Hulk Premiere Rocks Two Coasts at Marvel.com The producers did not have Hulk change back into Bruce Banner as they felt it was too dangerous for him. In the comics he did briefly change back. This is possibly inspired by a ''What If'' story that explored what would happen if Bruce Banner, not Hulk, had crashed on the planet. The story stated he was quickly killed. The producers changed Silver Surfer, who was in the original comic story, to Beta Ray Bill for two reasons. The first was because Beta Ray Bill fit within the story better. The other was that they would have had legal problems getting the Silver Surfer. The ending was made upbeat, as opposed to the comics, because the producers wanted the film to be complete, not just a jump start for another. The producers chose an early February release as they did not want to interfere with ''Iron Man 2''. Based on the reaction the to the film, the producers may do the sequel story ''World War Hulk''. Greg Pak said that if the first scene of the sequel would be the last scene of this film. References External Links *Official Site *Marvel.com *IMDb *Wikipedia *Trailer *DVD Cover Concept Art at IGN.com Category:Non MAU Category:Video